My Soulmate
by ReinaRuby
Summary: Sam diingatkan kembali akan janji pada orang tuanya di Zephyr Town,dan dia harus menepati janjinya tersebut dalam kurun waktu yang tersisa.Sam yang kalang kabut mencari solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya itu tanpa sengaja mendapat suatu keberuntungan yang tak terduga.Bad Summary and Bad Story.Don't like?Don't Read.


Cuma mau men-share fanfiction harvest moon saya yang kebetulan dulu iseng saya buat,dan daripada file ini 'tertimbun' di flashdisk saya,lebih baik di share :D

::Harvest Moon Fanfiction::**My****Soulmate**::Harvest Moon Fanfiction::

Pairing:Sam(nama lain dari Philip) x Nori

Warning : OOC,Maybe some Typo(s)

**Disclaimer © Harvest Moon Developer─Mr. Yasuhiro Wada**

::Harvest Moon Fanfiction::**My****Soulmate**::Harvest Moon Fanfiction::

Siang ini langit terlihat sangat cerah,matahari bersinar terik seolah sedang mengejekku yang tengah berpuasa. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pohon Sakura yang berada di lahan pertanianku,menunggu angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi untuk sejenak menghilangkan rasa lelahku. Kupejamkan kedua bola mata biru shappire milikku yang sudah terasa berat,hingga suatu suara seseorang bernada ceria mulai mengusikku. Aku tahu betul suara siapakah ini,ya,tidak salah lagi. Pasti si 'Pembawa Kabar' itu. Sahabatku dari Zephyr Town.  
"Sam..." panggil orang itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepanku. Aku mengerjapkan kedua bola mataku yang masih kabur itu beberapa kali hingga penglihatanku jelas kembali.  
"Dirk,kau mengganggu istirahatku saja." keluhku sambil membetulkan posisi dudukku "Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.  
"Tadi,orang tuamu dari Zephyr Town itu menitipkan suratnya kepadaku lagi. Ini!" ujarnya seraya memberiku sebuah surat beramplop hijau pupus.  
"Ah,terimakasih kalau begitu." aku menerima amplop itu dan membukanya sewaktu Dirk sudah melangkah pergi dari pertanianku.

_Tuesday,August 14th 2012.  
For our beloved son,Sam.  
Sam,kamu tidak lupa akan janjimu kan?Kamu dulu pernah bilang pada ibu dan ayah kalau saat lebaran nanti kamu akan pulang ke Zephyr Town untuk menunjukkan semua kesuksesanmu selama ini. Tidak hanya itu,kamu dulu juga pernah bilang bahwa kamu akan kesini dengan calon istrimu. Kami tunggu kedatanganmu dan calon istrimu itu,dan jangan buat kami kecewa,nak._

_ With love,_

_ Your beloved parents_

"Wah GAWAT!Aku lupa dengan janjiku itu!" teriakku dengan panik,aku segera bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang bingung (ya emang lagi bingung -_-) "Lebaran tinggal 4-5 hari lagi,aku harus bagaimana ini?"  
Harus kuakui,selama ini aku tak pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Walaupun aku sudah sangat akrab dengan semua wanita di desa ini,tapi aku tidak pernah berniat menjadikan mereka sebagai seorang kekasih. Lain lagi dengan kondisi yang mendesak seperti ini,mau tidak mau aku harus memikirkan cara untuk menjadikan salah satu dari mereka calon istriku.  
Langkah pertama yang kulakukan yaitu mendata semua wanita didesa ini,beserta kekurangan dan kelebihan mereka.  
"Yang pertama..." aku mulai berfikir sambil berpose ala detektif "Aha!Aku tahu!Georgia!" seruku girang. Aku segera mengambil buku notes dan ballpoint dari dalam tas selempangku.  
"Kelebihan...Dia cantik,manis dan suka membantu orang tuanya." aku menyebutkan kelebihan-kelebihannya dan tanganku sibuk menuliskannya di buku notes "Tapi...Dia tomboy,dan orang tuaku lebih menyukai wanita yang anggun,lemah lembut serta feminim." aku langsung mencoret nama Georgia di buku notesku.  
"Kedua..." aku berfikir lagi,dan langsung menuliskan nama seorang wanita setelah aku mendapat bayangannya di otakku "Reina!"  
"Dia cantik,pintar dan menyukai tanaman." ujarku semangat "Tapi...Kata-katanya kasar,dan orang tuaku pasti tidak menyukai itu." aku mencoret nama 'Reina'.  
"Ketiga...Ah ya!Alisa!" seruku sambil menyebutkan nama seorang wanita lagi "Dia taat agama,manis,dan baik hati...Tapi...Dia masih terlalu muda dan aku lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai adikku."  
"Lalu...Oracle!" seruku lagi "Dia manis dan pintar meracik obat-obatan!Tapi...usianya 2 tahun lebih muda dariku,dan dia juga terlalu formal -bisa,dia memanggilku 'kakak' dihadapan orang tuaku." aku mencoret namanya dari buku notes,dan kembali berfikir.  
"Hemmm,siapa lagi ya?Ah iya!Laney!Yang ini pasti tidak akan mengecewakan!" teriakku dengan antusias "Dia cantik,manis,sopan,pintar memasak,berbakti kepada orang tua...Eh?Tapi...Ayahnya seperti 'itu',Orang tuaku pasti tidak mau menerima seorang waria dalam keluargaku." dan untuk yang sekian kalinya,aku mencoret nama seorang wanita di buku notesku.  
"Siapa lagi ya?Kurasa sudah tidak ada wanita yang bisa dijadikan calon istri lagi." ucapku mulai putus asa "Georgia...dia tomboy,Reina...terlalu kasar,Alisa...terlalu muda,Oracle...terlalu formal,dan Laney...ayahnya terlalu 'kekewanitaan'..."  
"Ya Allah,tolong hamba-Mu ini,beri aku petunjuk-Mu" aku mulai memanjatkan doa sambil melemparkan kerikil ke kolam ikan yang berada tak jauh dari pohon Sakura yang ada dibelakangku.  
"Allahuakbar Allahuakbar..." terdengar suara adzan maghrib dikumandangkan. Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku frustasi di pertanianku ini? Sampai-sampai waktu berbuka puasa yang telah kunanti-nanti tiba begitu saja.  
Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah,dan... betapa bodohnya aku yang lupa membeli makanan untuk buka puasa. Ku lihat isi dari lemari es milikku,kosong!Tak ada apa-apa didalam sana. Sekarang aku merutuki semua kebodohanku sendiri,seharusnya dari dulu aku menuruti perintah ibu yang menyuruhku untuk segera menikah,dengan begitu tidak akan terjadi hal-hal semacam ini. Dengan kesal,aku mulai mencari makanan untuk berbuka puasa. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa kudatangi saat ini hanyalah _Yun's Restaurant_ yang berada di dekat Klinik.  
Aku semakin mempercepat langkah kakiku saat kudengar perutku mulai berbunyi. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan aku akan sampai. Awalnya aku merasa senang karena ku pikir aku masih bisa berbuka puasa,tapi betapa sialnya diriku saat melihat papan bertuliskan _'Closed'_ terpampang didepan pintu _Yun's Restaurant_.  
Perutku berbunyi lagi,dengan amat kecewa aku meninggalkan _Yun's Restaurant_,dan parahnya lagi,aku meninggalkan restoran itu dengan keadaan perut yang masih kosong.  
Bruuk...  
Aku menabrak seseorang. Wajahku sudah memucat karena belum makan apa-apa seharian ini,paginya lupa sahur dan sekarang belum buka puasa,ditambah lagi aku terlalu memaksakan diri saat bekerja walau dalam keadaan puasa. Aku terbaring diatas tanah,penglihatanku mendadak menjadi buram,terlihat olehku sosok wanita berambut panjang sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.  
"Sam?Apakah kau sudah sadar?" tanya Nori sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat kepadaku.  
"No...Nori?Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi posisi duduk.  
Nori tertawa pelan,saat ia tertawa,ia selalu menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya "Tentu saja aku merawatmu yang tadi sempat di kamarku,Sam." katanya dengan nada bicara yang sangat lembut. Aku terlonjak kaget dan mengamati seisi ruang tempatku berada saat ini.  
"A...apa?Kamarmu?"  
"Ya,tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu,dan kau pingsan. Berhubung klinik tutup karena masih shalat tarawih,aku memutuskan untuk merawatmu di kamarku. Maaf karena aku,kamu jadi pingsan."  
"E-eh,tidak apa. Kamu tidak salah. Aku pamit dulu." baru ingin kulangkahkan kakiku,tangan halus menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan lembut.  
"J-jangan dulu,disini hanya ada kita berdua. Ayahku sedang shalat tarawih,dan shalat tarawihnya akan selesai sebentar lagi. Jika kamu terlihat oleh penduduk baru keluar dari rumahku,mereka akan mengira yang tidak-tidak."  
Dan benar saja,beberapa detik setelah itu aku mendengar suara penduduk desa yang baru pulang dari tarawih. Sungguh apa jadinya tadi jika aku sudah terlanjur keluar dari rumah Nori,penduduk desa pasti akan mencurigai kami.  
"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanyaku panik,Nori terlihat sedang berfikir.  
"Ayo kita ke ruang makan,kamu duduk saja disana. Jika kakek pulang,kita bilang kita sudah menunggunya untuk berbuka bersama. Kebetulan tadi kami hanya sempat makan takjil,dan belum sempat berbuka puasa." jawab Nori seraya menarik tanganku ke ruang makan.  
Baru saja aku duduk disana,pintu rumah Nori dibuka oleh seseorang.  
Nori langsung mengajakku pura-pura bercakap-cakap,dan saat kakek Gombe sudah masuk ke rumah,Nori langsung bilang bahwa kami berdua telah menunggunya untuk berbuka bersama.  
Sungguh beruntung,aku masih bisa berbuka puasa walaupun sudah terlambat 2 jam.

Dari waktu itu,aku selalu memikirkan Nori. Menurutku,dia adalah wanita yang baik,cerdas,suka membantu kakeknya,sopan,pokoknya tidak ada kekurangan darinya. Kurasa,kalau aku menjadikannya calon istri,pasti orang tuaku akan senang.  
Hari ini adalah malam lebaran. Setelah berkeliling gunung dengan membawa obor dan menyenandungkan takbir,para penduduk desa Bluebell maupun Konohana akan berkumpul di puncak gunung untuk menyaksikan kembang api,dan diakhir acara,semua penduduk akan saling bermaaf-maafan. Saat aku tiba di puncak,semua penduduk sudah berkumpul disana. , ,dan 'trio pedagang Meksiko' terlihat sedang menyiapkan kembang api untuk dinyalakan. Semua pemuda-pemudi desa datang bersama dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Dan yang membuatku terkejut,Nori berdiri sendirian dibawah pohon. Aku menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara.  
"Kenapa kau sendirian?"  
"Umm,kukira tidak ada yang mau perpasangan denganku."  
"Bagaimana dengan Hiro?"  
Nori terkekeh pelan dan menjawab "Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Lagipula,dia sudah memiliki pasangan,si peracik obat itu. Aku pikir mereka sangat cocok."  
Aku terdiam sebentar,terlihat kembang api sudah diluncurkan ke langit. Mata Nori tampak berbinar-binar dan ekspresinya sangat meneduhkan hati. Cantik sekali.  
"Nori,bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"  
"Ya?"  
"Tapi ini serius."  
"Okey..." Nori merespon dengan mata yang masih terpusat pada kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam. Aku mendekat padanya dan berbisik "Aku mencintaimu,maukah kamu menjadi istriku?"  
Nori yang sebelumnya acuh tak acuh dengan perkataanku langsung terkejut. Pipinya merah padam bagaikan buah tomat yang siap panen.  
"Nori?" ucapku mencoba untuk mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.  
"Uuummm..." Nori menyentuh pipinya dengan telunjuk kanannya. Ia tampak sedang berpikir tapi juga salah tingkah.  
"Yya." jawabnya singkat dan tersenyum malu ke araku. Aku sangat bahagia,karena dengan ini aku bisa menmenuhi janjiku pada ayah dan ibu.

Keesokan harinya aku mengunjungi orang tuaku di Zephyr Town. Mereka sangat senang karena aku telah memenuhi janjiku. Dan ibuku terlihat sangat berantusias sekali,ia mengajarkan banyak resep ke Nori.  
Disaat aku dan Nori mau kembali ke Konohana,ibu mencegahku dan memaksaku untuk menikah di Zephyr Town. Aku dan Nori tidak mau mengecewakan ibu,jadi aku menikah disana dan menunda kepulanganku ke Konohana. Setelah melakukan resepsi pernikahan,aku dan istriku pergi ke Mineral Town dan menetap disana untuk beberapa bulan.  
Dan hari ini,kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang lewat jalur laut.  
Saat tiba di pelabuhan Forget-Me-Not-Valley,kami naik kereta api ke Konohana. Di stasiun,kami disambut oleh kakek Gombe,Hiro,dan Oracle. Hiro bercerita banyak padaku tentang pernikahannya dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa semua pemuda-pemudi di Konohana maupun Bluebell sudah menikah selama aku dan Nori pergi.  
Saat itu wajah Nori tampak sangat pucat,ia juga sering mual dan muntah. Aku menyuruh memeriksanya,dan betapa bahagianya aku ketika mengetahui bahwa ia telah hamil 2 minggu.  
"Hoho,selamat ya atas kehamilannya,aku harap kami akan segera menyusul." ucap Hiro padaku dan Nori. Wajah Oracle langsung bersemu merah saat mendengar perkataan suaminya itu.  
"Oh iya,aku ingin tahu pasangan-pasangan yang telah menikah saat aku pergi." kataku antusias. Hiro menyeruput tehnya lalu membalas perkataanku.  
"Wah,kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya!" serunya dengan girang.  
"Pertama,aku dan istriku!" ujarnya bersemangat. "Anakku nanti pasti akan menjadi dokter yang hebat!" lanjutnya dengan bangga.  
"Kedua,Ash dan Laney."  
"Anak mereka nanti pasti akan menjadi chef terkenal!"  
"Ketiga,Kana dan Georgia."  
"Anak mereka nanti pasti akan menjadi koboy yang hebat!Hahaha"  
"Keempat,Cam dan Reina."  
"Anak mereka nanti pasti akan memiliki florist ternama!"  
"Kelima,Mikhail dan Alisa."  
"Anak mereka nanti pasti akan sangat religius!"  
"Dan Dirk?" tanyaku tidak sabar ingin mengetahui tentang si 'Pembawa Kabar' itu.  
"Oh,musim semi barusan dia menikah dengan wanita Zephyr Town. Dia sempat membawa istrinya itu kemari,dan mereka tinggal disini. Tapi sekarang mereka sedang pergi ke rumah ayah wanita itu. Istri Dirk itu,sepertinya sangat tergila-gila pada warna biru. Dari rambut sampai sepatunya,semuanya serba biru. Namanya itu kalau tidak salah...An-antoi..."  
"ANTOINETTE!" potong seseorang,oh bukan,dua orang dari belakang. Kami berbalik dan langsung terkejut.  
"Dirk!"

**FIN**

Hohoho,akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana?Jelek kan?  
Maafin saya ya,saya penulis amatir,so,maklum kalau banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiction saya ini. Fanfiction ini saya buat bulan agustus tahun 2012.  
Sampai disini saja yaa,hehe.  
Thank's for reading!


End file.
